the secret about kyo that tohru found out
by croenix fire
Summary: This has nothing to do with Kyo's true form. It's just a stupid humor thing. It's pointless, no one flame saying it's dumb, it's just humor.Beware of OOCness.


I do not own fruits basket , if I did, they would be screaming bloody murder. I'm so evil.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1: the secret.

One day, Tohru Honda was walking down the hall of Shigure's house, when she noticed the bathroom door was open. A little while ago, Kyo had said he was getting a shower, but it didn't sound like a shower, it sounded like someone was washing their hands at the sink. Perhaps kyo was brushing his teeth. Anyways, Tohru, being the nice person she is, decided to close the door for Kyo and give him some privosy (forgive the spelling). But as Tohru was closing the door, she noticed that Kyo wasn't brushing his teeth, but was pouring water from the sink onto his hair(with no soap) dried it off with a towl, smiled and said "Well, I washed my hair."

Tohru couldn't stand it. Was it true that Kyo didn't wash his hair with soap? Tohru pushed open the door, Kyo was shocked as she did so.

"KYO!" Kyo gasped. "T- tohru?" he asked. "Kyo! Don't you take a shower in the shower, and don't you use soap!" "um…. No." he said quietly.

gasp! _"Oh no, Tohru has found out my secret! I must make sure no one else finds out."_ Kyo said to himself. Just then, Yuki walked in.

" Whats going on?" he asked, unaware of Kyo's horrible habbit.

"Kyo doesn't really take a shower, but instead rinces his hair of in the sink WITHOUT SOAP!"

" O.O ! GASP!" was Kuki's response.

" _NO! Now Yuki knows too. I can't let anyone else know." _But Kyo's luck was very bad. Shigure then walked in. "Whats going on?" he asked, unaware of Kyo's horrible habbit.

"Kyo doesn't really take a shower, but instead rinces his hair off in the sink WITHOUT SOAP!" Tohru and Yuki cried together.

"gasp Wha-, oh wait, I do that too." Shigure said happily.

"O.O!" was Yuki and Tohru's expression.

"O.o?" was Kyo's. Then, Hatori walked in. "Whats with all the noise?" he asked sternly.

"Kyo doesn't really take a shower, but instead rinces his hair of in the sink WITHOUT SOAP! And now we have discovered that Shigure also does it!" Tohru and Yuki cried together.

" O.O EEEEEEWWWW!" Hatori yelled before running away.

"Wait! Hatori don't leave us with these two incredibly dirty people!" Yuki yelled. But Hatori didn't hear him.He was already getting into his car and driving away.

" What will we do Yuki?" tohru asked. "Theres no way that we can out of here without touching the two incredibly dirty people." She said.

"Oh c'mon, we're not that dirty."Kyo said, clearly insulted. "Yah." Shigure agreed, but then Shigure sniffed himself and fainted. Tohru and Yuki screamed a cry of horror. Suddenly, someone broke through the bathroom wall and knocked Kyo over. It was Hatsuharu.

" Have no fear, Hatsuharu is here!" Haru said with a light from heaven streaming down on him. "Woooooow." Tohru said, wonder where the light came from.

"How'd you know we were in trouble?" Yuki asked. "Simple." Haru said. "Hatori got home and told everyone. All the other Sohmas , the police, the farmers up the road from here." Tohru and Yuki blinked. "You mean," Yuki started.

"That's right. Theres a whole army out there, ready to give these guys a proper bath." Kyo stood up. _"NO! To many people know my secret. I'm doomed." _Kyo thought to himself.

"Alright, the two incredibly dirty ones, come out with your hands up." Some one called from outside. Shigure sat up and laughed evily.

"Never!" he yelled, than ran away. "We must stop him!" Haru yelled, than ran after him.

"All this just cuz I don't take a shower?" Kyo asked. Yuki and Tohru pulled out gloves and oxygen masks out and began to walk towards Kyo.

"Uh…" Kyo said, backing away slowly. "Can't we talk about this guys?"

3 hours laters.

Shigure and Kyo were looking miserable as the towns people smiled. "Well," Tohru said. "I think their finally clean." The people that were there cheered. Hatori walked up to the two and put his hands on both their shoulders.

"I hope that this has taught you both a very important lesson." Shigure crossed his arms, Kyo put his hands in his pockets.

"The only thing I learned was to lock the bathroom door when I take my 'shower'" Kyo mudered to himself.

"What did you say?" Hatori asked sternly.

"Uh, nothing Hatori." Kyo lied.

The end

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Authors note: Ok, hope everyone enjoyed that. Yah, I know it was a little weird, but then again, so am I. Please don't flame, i know the characters were Way out of character, but heck, it's a humor fic! it's not sapposed to make sence. Oh yah, don't flame because of the spelling either, i know it sucks, and i know the grammer is horrible, but i'm trying to do better.


End file.
